Um pedido
by Graziele Kiyamada
Summary: Perdão por ter esquecido seu aniversário, mas dedico essa fic a você!


**Obs. ¹ Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a nosso excelentíssimo senhor Massami Kurumada e a todos os envolvidos que ganham muito bem, se não fosse por eles não estaríamos aqui escrevendo nem lendo fanfics Saint Seiya.**

-"Boa noite a todos, eu Shaka de Virgem estou aqui hoje para fazer uma coisa que há muito tempo eu já deveria ter feito." Shaka arruma o microfone, senta em um banquinho e pega seu violão.

Sua voz começa uma declaração de amor.

It's undeniable that we should be together

É inegável que devemos ficar juntos

It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never

É inacreditável como eu dizia que jamais me apaixonaria

The basis is need to know

Você precisa saber,

If you don't know just how I feel

Se já não sabe, como me sinto

Then let me show you now that I'm for real

Então me deixe mostrar agora que eu estou falando sério

If all things in time, time will reveal

Se todas as coisas, na hora certa, o tempo revelará

(Yeah-ah...)

Sim...

One, you're like a dream come true

Um: você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade

Two, just wanna be with you

Dois: só quero estar com você

Three, girl it's plain to see

Três: Garota, é evidente

That you're the only one for me

Que você é a única pra mim

And four, repeat steps one to three

E quatro: repita os passos de um a três

Five, make you fall in love with me

Cinco: e se apaixone por mim

If ever I believe my work is done

Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado

Then I'll start back at one

Então voltarei para o primeiro passo

(Yeah-ah...)

Sim...

It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out

É tão incrível como as coisas acontecem sozinhas

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey

É tudo emocionante quando você descobre do que se trata, ei

And undesirable, for us to be apart

E é indesejável que nós fiquemos separados

I never would've made it very far

Eu jamais teria ido muito longe

'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

Porque você sabe que tem as chaves do meu coração

'Cause...

Porque...

One, you're like a dream come true

Um: você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade

Two, just wanna be with you

Dois: só quero estar com você

Three, girl it's plain to see

Três: Garota, é evidente

That you're the only one for me

Que você é a única pra mim

And four, repeat steps one to three

E quatro: repita os passos de um a três

Five, make you fall in love with me

Cinco: e se apaixone por mim

If ever I believe my work is done

Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado

Then I'll start back at one

Então voltarei para o primeiro passo

(Yeah-ah...)

Sim...

Say farewell to the dark of night

Diga adeus a escuridão da noite,

I see the coming of the sun

Eu vejo o sol se aproximando

I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun

Sinto-me como uma criança cuja vida está começando

You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine

Você chegou e trouxe uma vida nova dentro deste meu coração solitário

You threw out the life line

Você me salvou

Just in the nick of time

Na hora exata

One, you're like a dream come true

Um: você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade

Two, just wanna be with you

Dois: só quero estar com você

Three, girl it's plain to see

Três: Garota, é evidente

That you're the only one for me

Que você é a única pra mim

And four, repeat steps one to three

E quatro: repita os passos de um a três

Five, make you fall in love with me

Cinco: e se apaixone por mim

If ever I believe my work is done

Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado

Then I'll start back at one

Então voltarei para o primeiro passo

(Yeah-ah...)

Sim...

-"Bem acho com isso eu mostrei o que realmente sinto, Angel Pink gostaria de namorar comigo?"- Shaka retirou uma caixinha com uma aliança prateada...

...

Pink desculpa ter esquecido seu aniversário, bem esse foi o meu presente fazer o Shaka se declarar a você. O que, diga-se de passagem, não foi uma das coisas mais fácies do mundo.

Um beijo.

Se você aceitar eu faço uma continuação.


End file.
